A Different Life
by Mouseychan
Summary: What happens when Elizabeth, a small town girl from TN who has always enjoyed the simple things in life not only gets thrown in a materialistic world but also falls in love? Kyouya/OC
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Whoops in my rush I forgot to put one of these up! Anyway, I do not own Ouran(Though it would be awesome if I did) but not this amazing work belongs to Bisco Hatori)

"_We're moving to Japan,"_ Elizabeth's father's words rang through her head as she laid on her bed staring at her ceiling. "Japan," She repeated to herself, as her eyes traveled over to the stack of "Learn Japanese" books that her mother had gotten her." I don't want to move to Japan!" She exclaimed to herself, "I like it HERE in Tennessee." She ranted. "How am I going to tell Allie," She thought aloud wondering how she was going to break it to her best friend of 10 years that she was leaving to go clear across the Earth. "Tomorrow shall not be a good day, even if it is the last day before Spring Vacation," she concluded with a sigh as she reached up and turned out her lamp, before snuggling up in her covers and soon fell asleep.

'_BEEP BEEP BEEP'_Elizabeth sighed, it had felt as if she only gotten maybe 30 minutes of sleep, as she slammed her hand on her alarm clock to silence the annoying sound before sitting up. "Whelp, off to my last day in MY High school… " she said sadly. The 16 year old got up and got dressed before running down the stairs. "Not hungry mom, I'm going to go meet up with Allie." She shouted as she ran out the door, grabbing her backpack on the way.

Allie was just leaving her house and locking the door when her friend ran up. She cocked a brow at her friend. "What's with you Elizabeth you look like you just asked James out and he turned you down.." She questioned.

'_James… I have to tell him too….how could I have forgotten about him.' _She thought sadly. She had a crush on James since forever, and now things could never light up between the two. She shook her head shaking the thoughts out of her head. "No, Allie, I'm moving." She said sadly.

Allie smiled and placed a hand on her friends shoulder. "I'll drive and come see you!" She commented trying to cheer her friend up.

"If only you could do that Allie…." Elizabeth trailed. "I'm moving to Japan." She pointed out.

Allie's eyes went wide." What NO!." She exclaimed. "Tell your parents that you won't.. you can move in with me."

Elizabeth gave her friend a get real look. "I have to Allie, Daddy got a new job, and they are transferring us." She explained. "But I'll see if I can come see you real often." She stated trying to comfort her now distraught friend.

The two hugged before starting to walk to school together." When we get there I need to go to the office and let them know I won't be back after spring break." She stated." So I'll see you in class." She added as she opened the door to the school once they had arrived.

Allie nodded her head. "Alrighty." with that Allie walked sadly towards her classroom. It was starting to hit hard that she was going to lose her best friend.

About 45 minutes later Elizabeth appeared in the door way, and handed her teacher a note that was about her not returning after Spring Break.

That day seemed to last forever for Elizabeth….the minutes that ticked by seemed like hours, and it was getting to the end of the day, and the time when she and Allie usually ran into James. The two walked to their locker and Allie helped Elizabeth clean hers outs of all the photos and random things she had in it when James walked up.

"What are you two up to?" He asked curiously watching them clean.  
"Elizabeth is moving this is her last day her." Allie answered.

James frowned." So where are you moving to 'Beth," he asked.

Elizabeth sighed." Japan, Daddy got a new job, and they are transferring us there." She explained.

"Whelp, make sure you come back and see us once in a while." He said smirking." Well, hate to do this but I got to run, I have track." He stated before running off.

Allie shook her head." Come on let's get you home." She said taking her friends hand and leading her back to her house. The moving truck was already there loading up her families stuff, HER stuff." She sighed. "We're actually leaving tomorrow." She stated and held up her cell phone that had the text printed '_Sorry sweetie they are moving the moving date WAY up, they are having us leave tomorrow, we have our flight and everything set up."_

Allie's eyes widen, "no, I thought I had at least a few more days with you." She pouted as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Me too," Elizabeth admitted." But they really want Daddy there ASAP." She sighed." This totally sucks." She complained." And what makes matters worst…. They are sending me to some Snooty, richy, prestigious school…" She rolled her eyes. "It's called 'Ouran' I believe." She shook her head. "Well, I guess I should go help pack make sure they don't break anything." She sighed. In all honesty, she didn't want her best friend to see how truly upset she was.

She ran up to her room, leaving her best friend behind as the tears streamed down her eyes. Her mother came in, and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder." It'll be okay baby, you'll make new friends…" She comforted.

Elizabeth sighed." But we know everyone here, and everyone knows us…." She stated. "I lived here all my life Mom, I don't want to move." She admitted.

Her mother kissed the top her daughters head." I know baby, but we got to." She said warmly.

"But mom, they going to be all rich and snooty." She complained. "I won't fit in there!" She ranted." And mother they wear UNIFORMS! And they are DRESSES and YELLOW." She exclaimed." I look that school up!"

Her gave a chuckled. "Well it'd be nice seeing you in a dress for once." She teased trying to lighten her daughter's mood.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes." You're no help!" Elizabeth pouted.

"Elizabeth, just try and make the best of it, you're father is really excited about it," came her mother's response." Please?"

Elizabeth heaved a sigh." Fine!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:::  
I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.(Though it would be awesome if I did) However, Elizabeth is mine so Rawr.**

The next morning Elizabeth woke up to her parents shaking her slightly." Come on our flight is in about 2 hours. Get up get ready so we can get to the airport." Her father chirped

Elizabeth let out a moan. 'Well, here it is, moving day." She thought sadly. "My last few hours home." She mumbled out loud as she rolled out of her pallet since her bed had already been packed. With a yawn she wandered her way to the shower took a quick one, got dressed, and wandered down stairs where her parents were in a frantic to double check they had gotten everything.

"Good you're ready, we got your pallet up while you were in the shower, and everything else has been packed." Her father spoke." Taxi will be her…." His sentence was instructed by the sound of a car horn. "Now." He stated as if the horn as his cue.. The man scurried his family out of the house before locking it and leaving the keys in the spot the sales reprehensive would know where it was then they stated to show the house, before heading out to the car and getting in with his family.

The car trip and the flight seemed to take forever for Elizabeth, though she was rather happy to have finally reached land again, as she looked out the window to see where her new home was going to be." Come on Elizabeth, " Her parents called, lets get to the new house, so you can get ready for school tomorrow.

Elizabeth's eyes went wide," but I'm on Spring Break!" The girl exclaimed.

Her dad patted her head." Not here pumpkin," he apologized.

Elizabeth sighed, and followed her parents unwillingly to baggage claim, and to the taxi that would be taking them home, or so she thought for instead of a taxi there was a little man holding up a sign with their last name. 'A limo,' she thought with a tilt of her head.

Her dad smiled and held out his hand and introduced himself and the family, before turning to Elizabeth's mother, and Elizabeth herself. "Guys this is Mr. Satoshi… he's our new chauffer." He explained." You even have one of your own Elizabeth who will take you and pick you up from school."

Elizabeth frowned. "But I drive myself!" She exclaimed.

"Not anymore hon, Mr. Taka will be the one who takes you wherever you want to go." He said smiling happily.

Elizabeth folded her arms with a huff once she got glance of her mother's expression, and the promise she had made her. "Fiiine," She said simply getting into the limo and staring out the window. On the way to their new house Elizabeth just stared out the window. Her eyes went wide as the limo pulled to a stop in front of this massive house.

Elizabeth's father leaned over his wife and daughter. "Isn't it pretty?" He asked curiously." We'll have so much more room here."

"I like OUR house." Elizabeth said crossly as she got the door and marched towards the house. 'Why did they need something so big,' She thought to herself as she waited for her dad to come open the door. "You'll have your own study connected to your room…" Her dad piped up trying to get his daughter to be more enthusiastic about the move, though he was having a lot of difficulty doing so.

Elizabeth sighed." Dad, I didn't want all this… I liked our life back home. I liked our friends back home." She stated and shook her head as she made her way to her room, which was supposedly already going to be set up for her due to her fathers companies, 'generosity,' at least that is what her parents called it. She sighed plopping on her bed and closing her eyes, and reopened them when she heard her mother walk in.

"Honey, I got something for you." She said warmly, before holding up the bright yellow dress. "You'll look so pretty."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran(Though it would be awesome if I did.) However, I do own Elizabeth. ENJOY!

"That!" She exclaimed." That's not a dress… that's a ward of yellow fluff." She complained as she took the dress form her mother. She was definitely not looking forward to tomorrow… her first day at this prestigious school called Ouran. "Mom can't I just wear MY clothes… you know jeans and a t-shirt?" She asked curiously.

Her mother shook her head." No honey, all the girls wear those, and the guys dress up rather handsome too."

"Then can I transfer and become home schooled?" She asked curiously.

Elizabeth's mother laughed at her daughter. "No baby," she answered simply." Now you should start getting ready for bed, you must be a little jet- lagged and you start your first day tomorrow." She smiled." And thank you for taking this so well, I know it makes your father happy." She added." Good Night baby," She said as she left and closed her daughter's door behind her.

Elizabeth sighed and went to go take her nightly shower before crawling into her bed. She had to admit she had missed it the pass to nights, especially compared to that rather uncomfortable plane ride from America to here. It only took a short period of time for the girl to fall fast asleep.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP! _Elizabeth eyes fluttered open before she slammed her hand against the alarm clock to shut it up. "New place, same annoying sound." She stated. Elizabeth stretched her arms above her head, and released a yawn before getting up. Her blue eyes shifted to the "yellow fluff" that was going to be her new uniform and sighed as she went to put it on.

"I look like a giant Peep." She stated annoyed before she went and tired the bright yellow ribbon into her long dark brown hair. "A giant Peep mixed with Little House on the Prairie" She shook her head before walking down the stairs and her mother handed her the new school bag she needed to use. It looked more like a laptop case to her than the backpacks she grew up using.

"Mom do I really have to go?" She asked curiously.

Her mother shook her head and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Yes Baby, you have to go to school. Mr. Taka is waiting for you outside so you better get going." Her mother stated. "I promise it won't be too bad." She assured the girl.

'Sure, that's what YOU say,' Elizabeth thought as she walked outside only to be greeted by a short man in a monkey suit and hat.. "Ohayo Elizabeth-chan." He greeted warmly.

Elizabeth nodded her head towards him before getting into the limo and staring out the window. Her eyes scanned the area watching everything that was going by

before the pulled into the school's driveway.

"Well, here goes nothing," she muttered to herself as she climbed out when Mr. Taka opened her door for her. The girls blue eyes scanned the field of yellow and blue as the students scurried about talking about.

"What the….." Elizabeth muttered as she heard a few girls squeal, not out of fear of injury but out of excitement, her eyes scanned to see what all the commotion was about but only saw a group of male students. "Whatever." She sighed as she headed into the school silently and tried to figure out where she was to go from there.

A/N:: Just for those who are not aware ::: A Peep is a fluffy marshmallow Easter candy that comes in multiple of colors, though they are most recognized as yellow.. And Little House on the Prairie is an older TV show so they wear the old timey clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:: I Do not Own Ouran… Though it would be awesome if I did… However I do own Elizabeth.  
_

**Chapter 4::::  
**

Elizabeth cocked a brow at the place. "What type of school is this…"She questioned. "Isn't there suppose to be….teachers….and classrooms….and that kind of stu…"

"Hello! You must be Elizabeth Johanson," came a voice that interrupted her mid sentence.

Elizabeth blinked and turned around and looked up at a rather tall blonde hair blue eyed boy before her. "Ummm… yes?" She stammered wondering how the hell the guy knew her name.

The boy handed her one of his famous roses and kissed her other hand lightly and blinked a little bit confused when Elizabeth jerked her hand back giving the boy a 'What the hell,' type of look.

Tamaki shook off her resentment," I'm Tamaki Suoh, the president of out Host club, and I'm here to invite you to our event today with you being new and all I am sure it's something you would enjoy. We'll see which one of us you would take a liking to." He rambled on.

Elizabeth blinked. "Ummm, okay?" She replied before turning around to try and find where she was supposed to go.

"The third music room is that way." He said pointing her in the direction." Be there in 30 minutes."

Elizabeth blinked, "ummm…. what about class…?"

Tamaki laughed. "You'll be excused just be there." He said before walking off.

Elizabeth blinked and cocked a brow. "Strange kid…." She muttered and blinked as a flood of girls chased after him. "And obviously he is one of the popular people here."

She shrugged her shoulders and followed after the flood of girls at a distance." Well, we'll see how this will go…this event will be." She muttered to herself.

When she opened the door to the third music room her eyes widen. There were tables and couches and such everywhere, and girls squealing over six guys in particular.

She looked around finding a corner to stand in and observe what the hell was going on. They certainly didn't do this sort of thing in America.

Huni got sight of the new girl and bounded over to her. "You're Elizabeth aren't you?" He asked staring up at the girl with large brown eyes.

Elizabeth smiled at the much younger boy (or so she thought). "Yeah, I am."

Huni smiled and took her hand and led her towards the center of the room and sat her in one of the chairs. "I will go round up everyone so you can meet them…." He said before running off, Mori following close behind as usual.

When the small host was gone Elizabeth eyed all the sweets and picked one up before taking a bite into it.

"Are you enjoying the sweets we have?" Came a new voice that startled Elizabeth causing her to fling up her arms, which in turn caused her little cake to go flying before promptly smacking the owner of the voice in the face.

Elizabeth winced, as she slowly turned around, her face red with embarrassment. "I'm Sorry!" She exclaimed grabbing napkins and holding it up towards the boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:::**

**Disclaimer:: I do not own Ouran though it would be awesome if I did.**

Kyouya removed his frosting covered glasses and pulled out a handkerchief and began cleaning them off and then went to clean off his face before placing his glasses back upon the bridge of his nose.

Hikaru and Kaoru had saw what had happen and began laughing at the _Shadow King_.

Elizabeth shifted her glance to the tow twins before back to Kyouya. "Again, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed frowning.

Kyouya closed eyes and pressed the glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "It's fine." He simply. He scanned his black notebook before looking at her. "You're Elizabeth Johanson… American transfer student, your father is MY father's new employee."

Elizabeth stared at the boy in disbelief. What does this school do background checks on everyone? She questioned herself biting her lip before speaking. "Umm I am…but how…"

Kyouya closed his book. "I do my research." He answered simply.

Elizabeth studied him for a moment…"You do resear…." She blinked as more girlish squealing interrupted her sentence. She turned her head and blinked as she saw the twins doing their usual 'brotherly' love routine. She cocked a brow at the sight. "That's not normal." She muttered to herself.

"But the girls who are their regulars rather enjoy it." He stated simply.

"Well, where I'm from that is highly looked down upon." She began. "Same sex coupling let alone incest." She stated. ((A/N.:: Please take note that TN is the Bible Belt… ))

Elizabeth studied Kyouya a moment again before turning and facing the interaction between the each of the guys, her eyes scanning and looking up when a new appeared and walking up to the group, she turned back to the one behind her. "So what exactly is this host club? And who are they?" She asked curiously.

Kyouya blinked. "We're entertainment for the female students in short." He stated simply. "The young looking one and the tall one with him are the seniors. Huni is the 'Lolita-Shorta' type, while Takashi there is the 'wild type'." He continued, before turning towards the twins. "They are Hikaru and Kaoru, they are the mischievous ones and the girls call them the little-devil types. The blond one there is Tamaki, he's the president, and the girls call him the 'prince type'." He continued to ramble on. "Haruhi there is what the girls call the natural type. And I'm Kyouya Ootori, the girls refer to me as the 'cool type'. "He finished.

Elizabeth cocked a brow before bursting out in laughter." This is the most pathetic thing I ever heard of…. Entertainment? For the female students? So what are you a bunch of man whores?" She smirked. "Sorry but this isn't my type of thing. So I'll be leaving now… you have fun with you male fantasies where you have girls swooning all over you." She got up to leave for the door.

The twins however blocked her path. "You can't leave quite yet you haven't gotten to meet everyone. You just met the Shadow King, he's the grumpy one." They chimed. "I'm Hikaru, and this is Kaoru." The more mischievous twin stated.

Elizabeth sweatdropped. "That's all fine and Dandy but I prefer not to meet everyone." She stated. "This is just to weird for me… you're just a bunch of man whores who gets lucky every night with various of women and I personally prefer not take part in any of it…. Now if you will excuse me."

The twins looked at each other then to her in confusion. "We don't sleep with our customers, Tono won't allow such a thing to happen to his "daughters" Kaoru chimed.

Elizabeth cocked a brow, "Just because someone won't allow it doesn't mean it doesn't happen." She pointed out.

A/N:: I had alot of writers block on this chapter so I apologize for that. =D


End file.
